


Tock

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis might or might not be ready to meet his better half.





	Tock

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “a kiss... because mine is [running out of time]” prompt on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list). Prompto’s POV version is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456111). Special thanks to hollyandvice for the idea!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The first day back is a nightmare. Clocks poke up like weeds, littering the classrooms with flashing numbers. Now that they’re all well into puberty, the promise of their _soulmates_ is just around the corner—half of homeroom will meet their perfect partners within the hour. They keep looking around at one another, even though they’re more likely to find their second halves out in the hallways when the bell rings and they all mix back together. Most of all, they keep checking _Noctis_ , casting not so subtle looks his way every time the teacher’s back is turned. Noctis knows the whole semester’s going to be awful.

He makes it to the final bell without any numbers—he knows it, even though he wouldn’t be able to see his own time, because he’s sure his classmates would all be unabashedly staring at him if he did. He can practically sense their disappointment. But he’s privately relieved. One day down, one too many to go.

When the final class lets out, he beelines for the washroom, thankful when he finds it empty—almost everyone else is clustered in the hallways, gossiping way more over clocks than schoolwork. It isn’t until Noctis is washing his hands at the sink that he catches a look at himself in the mirror, just in time to see the clock come in. An impossibly neon-black five flashes into existence, with a colon and two zeros that quickly become fifty-nine. The seconds start counting down. For about three of those seconds, Noctis is strangely pleased. He’ll get it over quickly: he’ll find his perfect _mate_ , someone he can grow with and enjoy and who will want him for _him_ , not his title—they’ll play King’s Knight together and groan over Ignis’ puns and maybe even suffer through Gladiolus’ training together. And Noctis won’t have to worry about every girl in class writing his name inside big hearts.

Then reality comes crashing in. Very few people want him for _him_ , and it’s more likely half the school will be rushing over, knocking each other down in an effort to be the last one standing when his numbers hits zero. It’ll be a huge scene. He won’t even know which specific person it was supposed to be. His stomach twists. 

He’s alone in the washroom, but that could change at any second, and he knows the hallways aren’t safe. Nowhere is safe. But his eyes dart to the window, looking out over the back of the school, and Noctis does the unthinkable.

For the first time in his life, he climbs out of a bathroom window. He has to step on the radiator for a boost, and it’s a tight squeeze—he has to throw his bag through first, and then he’s struggling like a maniac to shimmy out the tall, too small slit. But he manages to topple onto the other side without breaking anything. And he’s still alone—thank the Six. 

Of course, there’s a flicker of disappoint with that. He’ll never meet his perfect partner now; he’ll just have to suffer whatever suitors the council wants. It’s probably not a good idea to cheat fate. But it would be worse to get a slew of fangirls clamouring to be his future queen. The very idea makes him shudder.

Deliberately not looking up, Noctis straightens out his rumbled uniform and finger-combs his hair. He was supposed to meet Ignis in the back anyway—they knew this first day back might be a problem. It doesn’t take long to walk there. He reaches the paved courtyard that Ignis drove him past yesterday, and he slumps back against the flagpole. He tries not to think of who he would’ve met if he’d just waited in the washroom. Maybe just one person would’ve come in, nice and easy and destined for him. Or maybe the next person in would shout his number into the hall, and he would’ve been cornered like an animal. He absolutely fails at not thinking about it.

His head jerks up as soon as he hears footsteps coming. He doesn’t know what his own number is anymore, but he’s sure it’s almost done. A cute blond turns the corner, spotting Noctis and starting. There’s a red-black _nine_ above his head.

The boy resumes walking, his timer reaching _eight_.

Noctis’ pulse skyrockets. His mind quickly races through the possibilities—this is _it_ , the person he’s supposed to be with, a person who he thinks he might’ve met, but years ago, when they were younger, and wasn’t the blond a little different then? Now he’s walking with purpose, but he looks a little nervous. Noctis starts walking too. The boy falters, glancing around, but he must realize what Noctis does—they’re alone.

It’s just the two of them, counting down. Just two potential soulmates. No witnesses. No big scene. And this isn’t anyone who’s bothered him, gossiped about him, tried to flirt using his title—this is a guy in his class, his own age, nearly his own height, probably someone who plays King’s Knight and actually, he’s _really cute_ —

They reach each other, and Noctis doesn’t stop—he has to _know_. He leans in, ready to test just how much the Six really know about matching people up. The blond’s leaning in too, and they meet in the middle for a simple, chaste kiss that instantly tells Noctis: _yes_.

He can work with this. He pulls back, a little breathless with nerves, but ready to go.

The blond instantly blushes. It spreads all across his handsome face, highlighting his freckles, making him look even sweeter. He splutters, “Sorry! I didn’t—I don’t know what—”

But Noctis just grins, cool again. He holds out his hand and smoothly says, “Noctis Lucis Caelum. ...Nice to finally meet you.”


End file.
